Des histoires de sentiments réels
by MaeryxPunkgirl
Summary: [Historias de Sentimientos Reales][SxS][Conjunto de Drabbles]Un ángel... Pensó el joven abogado mirando la pasarela con los ojos bien abiertos. Sus ojos eran verdes como un hermoso par de esmeraldas. De repente se había imaginado a la joven en su lecho.
1. Lágrimas

**Lágrimas**

Miraba, por la enorme ventana, el cielo encapotado. Llovería en cualquier momento.

Soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada hasta ver su reflejo. Sus ojos verdes, que una vez reflejaron felicidad, jovialidad, pureza, inocencia, ahora se veían apagados, ocultos tras un velo negro de tristeza.

Aquella carencia de compañía, de cariño. Si, sentía mucho de aquel sentimiento. Soledad. Una enorme sensación de vacío le oprimía el pecho impidiéndole respirar, y el vértigo se hacia presente en su cabeza impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras posaba una mano sobre el cristal, para recorrer el contorno de su demacrado reflejo. _Esta... esta persona no soy yo. _Agregó mentalmente, para luego suspirar.

Se desconocía. No creía ser la misma Sakura Kinomoto que una vez fue. Y ahora era consciente de ello.

La muchacha inocente y alegre que una vez existió, se había ido para siempre. No volvería jamás.

-Uhmm...- Se quejó una voz dormida a sus espaldas, obligándola a voltear para ver. Se llevó una mano al pecho aliviada al ver que solo se acomodaba, y se volvió a verse de nuevo en aquel vidrio.

Se abrazó a si misma al sentir un escalofrío. La camisa de algodón rozaba con delicadeza su piel, como él lo había hecho la noche anterior. Tocando cada recodo de su piel desnuda, jugando con su cabello castaño, susurrándole cuanto la deseaba.

Pero...

¿Era _eso_ lo que ella quería escuchar?

No, no lo era.

_**-Te amo, Shaoran...- Se le había escapado la noche anterior, consiguiendo que él detuviera sus caricias y besos, para poder mirarla, como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.**_

_**-No, flor... no me amas...- Respondió él con un suspiro, para luego acomodarle el cabello. Un momento después, ya se había acomodado para descansar.**_

No podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo sabía él si ella lo amaba o no? O mejor dicho¿Por qué ella había sido tan tonta como para decírselo?

Sabía que el nunca le correspondería. Entonces¿Por qué seguía acudiendo cada vez que él la llamaba?

Era su muñeca. Un títere a la merced del titiritero que movía los hilos a su gusto.

Shaoran movía los hilos de su alma, jugaba con su corazón, y no parecía darle importancia.

Pero... él no tenía la culpa. Ella era la ilusa que albergaba alguna esperanza de que le perteneciera, de que él la amara de la misma manera en la que ella lo hacía.

Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba estando con él, como su amante. Apoya la frente contra el frío vidrio haciendo la cuenta. El día de la muerte de su padre se habían reencontrado. Luego de 10 años sin verse, sin hablarse.

¿Por qué habían dejado de dirigirse la palabra¿Dónde había quedado el "Estaremos juntos siempre"?

Ya lo recordaba. Shaoran y ella habían sido novios de niños. Pero él había tenido que regresar a Hong Kong al poco tiempo, y, con su partida, se habían ido los sonrojos y las risitas tontas. Ser novios había sido solo un juego.

_**-Sakura... yo...- Había comenzado a decir ese atardecer de otoño sujetándole las manos, cuando ella se acercó para ayudarlo.**_

_**-Si... ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó ella con su típica y dulce sonrisa.**_

_**-Quiero... quiero decirte que... ¡Que tu me gustas mucho!- Exclamó él a todo pulmón para luego detenerse a mirar a una sorprendida ojiverde, quien solo pudo sonrojarse.**_

Sonrió levemente al recordar aquello. En las vacaciones de verano, ella le había correspondido. Pero... su amor solo duró ese verano hasta que el se marchó. Y luego siguió, hasta la primavera siguiente, por medio de llamadas telefónicas y cartas, las cuales cesaron pronto.

Él había prometido volver por ella, pero nunca lo hizo. Hasta aquella tarde tormentosa de septiembre. El día del velorio de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Recordaba que ella estaba de pie junto a su hermano. Ambos vestidos de negro, bajo un paraguas, mientras escuchaban al sacerdote decir unas palabras sobre el difunto. Al terminar todo, ella giró para irse cuando lo vio. No se acordaba de cómo lo reconoció, pero lo había hecho.

_**-Shaoran...- Había soltado sorprendida de verlo allí. Ya no era mas el niño que recordaba. Era un hombre. Muy apuesto debía reconocer.**_

_**-Lo lamento mucho... Daidoujii me dijo.- Susurró él a modo de respuesta.**_

_**Sakura permanecía de pie inmóvil observándolo, para luego fijarse en su hermano quien le decía que la esperaba en el auto.**_

_**Esa noche, se quedó con Shaoran conversando, reconstruyendo viejos recuerdos. Esa noche comenzó todo.**_

No dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Él le había dicho que se había casado, pero a ella no le importó. En ese momento lo necesitaba. Precisaba sentir su calor, su contención. ¿Y ahora? Más que antes. Lo anhelaba a él.

Pero ella... era solo su muñeca.

_Shaoran... _Lo llamó mentalmente, para luego suspirar y voltear a mirarlo. _Adiós, Shaoran..._ Concluyó la oración, para luego acercarse a la cama que habían compartido por dos años y sentarse con suavidad para contemplarlo dormir. Sería la ultima vez que lo haría.

Se mordió el labio buscando contenerse. No debía flaquear. Cerró los ojos y soltó un extenso suspiro calmando la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

Había tomado una decisión.

Volvió a fijarse en el durmiente ambarino, prontamente se inclinó sobre él y besó con suavidad su frente, sus sienes, sus mejillas, sus párpados y, finalmente, sus labios.

Voy a echarte de menos, Shaoran.

Se puso de píe y se vistió. Luego tomo un pedazo de papel, un lápiz y escribió una nota. Una de despedida.

Al terminar, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se agolparan en sus ojos y, mucho menos, que algunas cayeran sobre el papel.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un fuerte trueno, para luego ser seguido de pequeño sonido de la lluvia golpear contra el vidrio y el techo.

Se seco con pesadez los ojos y se agacho junto a la cama, mirándolo por ultima vez.

Luego de incorporarse, salió de aquel Pent house y rápidamente abandono aquel elegante edificio y al ambarino.

Contempló la construcción por ultima vez desde fuera, y continuó su camino, alejándose para siempre del ambarino, olvidando su corazón en aquella cama con sabanas de seda.

Se interrogaba mentalmente, que pensaría él al ver que ella había desaparecido. ¿La buscaría?

Sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. No lo haría.

Caminó bajo la ahora espesa lluvia, ignorando el frió que ahora le llegaba a los huesos. No le importaba. Nada le interesaba.

Todavía era una muñeca. Una vacía y triste muñeca.

* * *

** N/A**: Holaz!! como les baila!? XD Aca les vengo con mi conjunto de drabbles de SxS.  
Les comento: o.o serian varios One-Shots subidos todos en este mismo fic... o.o... pero ninguno tiene que ver con el anterior... ) buenoo... espero que les guste suerte a todos!! )

PD: no sean malas personas y dejenme reviews xDD

ADIOOOZ

**_MaeryxPunkgirl_**


	2. I will be right here waiting for you

**I will be right here waiting for you**

Esperaba ansiosa en el parque. Miraba todo a su alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Los cerezos estaban en flor, por lo que el lugar se veía hermoso, teñido de un suave rosa pastel.

Inhala por la nariz, para poder sentir aquella fragancia a flores. Primavera. Adoraba esa época del año. Los colores vivos, el calor abrazante del sol, los aromas, los sonidos. En esa estación, todo le gustaba.

Expulsa todo el aire de sus pulmones, en un extenso y jubiloso suspiro. Estaba feliz e impaciente por verlo de nuevo. Bueno, lo había visto el día anterior, pero ya lo extrañaba.

Mira su reloj. 13:20. Bueno, ella había llegado antes del horario. Se había puesto el despertador de su hermano y el de su padre para asegurarse de que esta vez no lo haría esperar. Y así fue, llegó antes.

-Solo 10 minutos más...- Susurró mirando su reloj, para luego mirar a la gente ir de un lado a otro, sentada cómodamente en aquel banco. –En poco tiempo lo veré de nuevo. Mi querido Shaoran.- Agregó sonriendo para si misma.

Rápidamente llegó la hora que habían acordado. Se puso de pie y busco con su verde mirada al ambarino.

Quince minutos. ¿Qué le había pasado? Él nunca llegaba tarde. ¿Se le había olvidado? No, él la citó ahí. Eso era imposible.

Lo aguardaría un poco más. Volvió a sentarse y miró sus manos calladas, esperando que apareciera por detrás y se disculpara por hacerla esperar. Luego irían a tomar un jugo y él le diría que era aquello importante que le quería decir.

Media hora. ¿Dónde estaba¿Por qué no llegaba¿Acaso no pensaba asistir a su cita? Suspira y mira el suelo pensativa. Dejaría que pase un poco mas el tiempo, quizás se había demorado.

Una hora y media. Ya no iría. Se secó las lágrimas, de cólera, con fuerza. ¿Por qué la había plantado? Pudo decirle que no podría asistir.

-Shaoran... eres un tonto...- Se queja en un débil susurro, sollozando. Rápidamente se pone de pie y comienza a caminar de regreso, decidida a darse una ducha y acostarse a descansar.

Avanzó unas cuadras en silencio mirando al frente, para luego girar un poco la mirada al escuchar gritos de mujeres horrorizadas y el sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia. Vencida por la curiosidad, decidió acercarse a ver que ocurría.

_Sakura, si no puedes soportar ver estas cosas. Mejor no las veas._ Se quejaba la voz divertida y sobre protectora de Shaoran en su cabeza. Si, el con su deseo de ser medico y ella que se cubría la boca para no vomitar cuando veían los programas de emergencias.

Ante aquel pequeño recuerdo no pudo evitar reír levemente mientras se acercaba. Quería demostrarse que ya se había inmunizado. Debía ser así, o terminaría internada por ver tanto esos programas.

Miró, primero, a la gente amontonada rodeando a lo que parecía ser, la escena de lo ocurrido. Pasó saliva y se acercó con paso lento.

No le costó demasiado abrirse paso entre la gente, para luego observar a la persona tendida en el suelo quedándose estática.

-¡Shaoran!- Gritó intentando acercarse más, enredándose en la cinta de seguridad varias veces, para luego librarse nerviosa e intentar aproximarse, siendo detenida por un policía.

-Señorita... no puede acercarse.- Comentaba el hombre de azul sosteniéndola por los hombros con suavidad.

-¡Déjeme¡Él es mi novio!- Ordena exasperada, para luego zafarse empujando al oficial y acercarse al ambarino, prácticamente arrojándose al suelo a su lado. –Shaoran...- Lo llama en un susurro, corriéndose el cabello hacia atrás para poder verlo. –Por Kami, Shaoran. ¿Quién te hizo esto?- Agrega sintiendo que las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Rápidamente se limpió el rostro y miró el sweater de lana, color verde musgo, teñido de sangre. –Shaoran...- Musita de nuevo por lo bajo volviéndose a verlo. Observó como los paramédicos se apresuraban a vendarlo para detener la hemorragia y lo subían en una camilla para luego acomodarlo en la ambulancia.

Luego de insistir un poco, le permitieron subirse junto con el castaño para prontamente partir al hospital. Al llegar, separaron a la oji-verde del ambarino a quien se llevaron para atender de urgencias, mientras que una enfermera le había pedido que se sentara a esperar, puesto que caminando de un lado a otro nerviosa con expresión llorosa, asustaba a los demás pacientes.

-Shaoran...- Susurra para si misma hundiendo el rostro en sus manos, las cuales se sostenían de sus rodillas. –Por favor... que no le pase nada...- Suplica por lo bajo, para luego moverse el cabello hacia atrás e incorporarse para mirar nerviosa el pasillo por el que se lo habían llevado.

Tomó aire con pesadez y subió los pies en la silla para, así, poder abrazarse las piernas y esconder el rostro en estas.

_**-Chicos... les presento a Li Shaoran. El viene de Hong Kong. Espero sean amables con él.- Comentaba el profesor Terada presentando al alumno nuevo.**_

_**-Sakura... nos esta viendo...- Comentaba la joven de cabello oscuro dirigiéndose a su compañera que observaba nerviosa al chico de mirada castaña. Quería correrle la vista, pero sus ojos invitaban a seguirlos observando. Tan inquietantes.**_

_**-Veamos... ¿Dónde te sentaras?- Cuestionaba meditabundo el maestro, recorriendo el curso con la vista, para luego sonreír. –Detrás de Kinomoto hay un sitio libre.- Afirma al tiempo que la oji-verde se ponía de pie sin dejar de verlo. Era extraño.**_

Abre un poco los ojos sobresaltada, para luego incorporarse. Aquel 'flash' de su memoria... Sí. Así fue como se habían conocido.

Sonrió con torpeza ante aquella pequeña alusión de su cerebro y suspiró. Estaba impaciente por saber como estaba él. Quería verlo, necesitaba estar a su lado.

**_-Li... tu siempre dices "Como quieras", pero... ¿Sabes? Para los demás también es importante tu opinión...- Comentó la joven oji-verde sonriéndole con dulzura, consiguiendo que el frío ambarino se sonrojara y mirara hacia otro lado._**

_**-Mmh... claro.- Susurra avergonzado mirando el fuego de la chimenea.**_

Era cierto. Él siempre decía esa frase. Era su firma. A veces, cuando fingía estar molesto con ella, la repetía solo para fastidiarla. Qué tonto... pero lo amaba.

Se llevó una mano al rostro cuando sintió algo húmedo recorrerlo. Agua. ¿Estaba llorando? Soltó un suspiro y se llevo ambas manos al rostro para limpiárselo.

-No voy a llorar. Todo va a estar bien.- Susurraba para si misma, en un intento desesperado de auto-convencimiento. Rápidamente se dio por vencida y se abrazó a si misma, para romper en llanto. Tenía miedo. No quería perderlo. –Shaoran...- Lo llamaba por lo bajo.

_**-Hoy... le dije a Yukito lo que sentía por él...- Susurraba la joven oji-verde meciéndose en aquel columpio. Shaoran la contemplaba en silencio. Aquel semblante triste, le desgarraba el alma. –Le dije... que lo quería...-**_

_**-Ah... ¿si?- Cuestionó bajando la mirada ocultando el dolor que aquello le causaba.**_

_**-Pero... me dijo que no estaba enamorada de él.- Agregó por lo bajo, consiguiendo que el castaño la mirara sorprendido. –Me preguntó si el cariño que siento por él se parece al que siento por mi papá. Tiene razón, se parecen.- Susurro observando el cielo. –Pero... en el fondo lo que siento por Yukito es diferente.- Explica volviendo la vista a sus pies. –Yukito está enamorado de una persona que yo también quiero mucho.- Prosiguió –Que él no esté enamorado de mí esta muy bien. Si él esta feliz, yo también.-**_

_Me escuchaste. A pesar de que yo quería a otra persona, siempre me acompañaste, Shaoran. _Pensaba la oji-verde abrazándose con mas fuerza.

-Pero... aunque lo entiendo perfectamente, no puedo evitar llorar.- Susurraba la joven oji-verde mientras miles de lagrimas caian de sus ojos, consiguiendo que el ambarino la viera preocupado.

_**-Tranquila...- Respondía él a modo de suplica volviendo la vista al suelo, mientras apretaba las cadenas del columpio en el que se encontraba sentado.**_

_**-Soy una tonta, entendí lo que él me quiso decir y realmente quiero que sea feliz.- Se quejaba intentando secarse las lagrimas con las manos.**_

_**-Te entiendo.- Musitaba el castaño poniéndose de pie frente a ella, para luego extenderle un pañuelo. –Te entiendo, a la perfección.- Agregó sonriéndole con dulzura.**_

_**Sakura lo observó en silencio, para prontamente ponerse de pie mirando el pañuelo y luego apoyar la frente en el pecho del castaño.**_

_**-Yukito dijo que seguro voy a encontrar a la persona de la que me enamore, y que esa persona me iba a querer a mi... espero encontrarla...- Susurraba finalmente la joven sollozando sin darse cuenta.**_

_**-No te preocupes...- Respondió el castaño abrazándola con suavidad. –Seguro vas a encontrarla.-**_

Me consolaste. A pesar de no ser correspondido, estuviste conmigo en ese momento tan difícil para mi. ¿Quién habría imaginado que la persona a la que yo amaría serias vos? Bueno, seguro que cualquiera, excepto yo. Soy tan despistada. Musitaba mentalmente, para luego suspirar y mirar el pasillo. ¿Cuánto faltaría para que saliera el medico? Comenzaba a temer lo peor, y no quería hacerlo. Quería a Shaoran, su Shaoran.

**_-Mmh... Sakura... Yo...- Balbuceaba el ambarino permaneciendo de pie mirando el suelo, para luego suspirar y mirar a la oji-verde quien lo veía con una sonrisa. –Yo te quiero...- Musitó rápidamente, mirando a la joven sorprendida. –Solo... quería decírtelo.- Agregó dando finalizada la charla, para luego despedirse y marcharse a casa._**

**- - - - -**

**_-Te traje esto... de parte de la profesora Misuki...- Susurra la joven avergonzada, extendiendo un paquete color crema al castaño, para luego mirar el camión de mudanzas –¡Ah! Parece que alguien de tu edificio se muda.- Comenta para dar algún tema de conversación. Estaba desesperada y no sabía que hacer._**

**_-Soy yo...- Responde el ambarino con calma, para luego observar como Sakura lo veía callada._**

Te ibas a Hong Kong. Y yo no te había dicho nada. El vacío que sentí cuando me lo dijiste, Shaoran. Pensaba la joven mordiéndose el labio inferior. No me dejes ahora Shaoran.

**_-¡Shaoran!- Gritaba la pequeña Sakura corriendo el autobús._**

**_-¿Sakura?- Cuestionó un sorprendido castaño asomándose a la ventana para ver como la oji-verde corría detrás del autobús que comenzaba a ponerse en marcha._**

**_-¡Yo... ya entiendo lo que siento! La persona que más quiero... ¡Eres tu, Shaoran!- Exclama extendiendo un pequeño osito de felpa con un moño rosado._**

**_-Gracias...- Susurró el joven sonriendo levemente, para luego sobresaltarse y mirarla. –Prometo que voy a volver.- Aseguraba. –¿Me vas a esperar?- Cuestiona viendo los cristalinos ojos de su pequeña flor._**

**_-Si...- Promete la joven siguiendo todavía el autobús. Luego, éste partió._**

Suspiró con pesadez y se fregó los ojos. Él cumplió su promesa de volver. Cuando comenzaba la secundaria, Shaoran la esperaba. Sonrió levemente para si misma y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. No podía morir. NO.

-Shaoran... por favor... no me dejes. No te vayas.- Susurraba una y otra vez apretando los dedos contra su rostro.

**_-Jaja, hablas como si te hubieras tragado un silbato.- Se burlaba el ambarino divertido mirando a una resfriada Sakura quien hinchaba las mejillas mientras intentaba arrebatarle el mando a distancia del televisor._**

**_-¡Shaoran! Dame el control.- Se quejaba encaprichada estirándose para sacarlo._**

**_-Jamás.- Respondió él divertido, para luego pasar los canales deteniéndose en uno de deportes y acomodarse en el sillón. Al estar distraído, la joven logra quitarle el mando, para volver a poner su película. –¡Hey! Estaba viendo eso...- Se quejó para luego morderse el labio cuando ella le saco la lengua y sonrió triunfante._**

**_-Ya no más.- Musitaba ella con aire de gloria, para luego sobresaltarse al sentirse empujada hacia el castaño puesto que la había sujetado con suavidad de la muñeca y había tirado de ella para acomodarla en sus brazos._**

**_Ambos se miraron callados, levemente sonrojados. Varios meses siendo pareja y todavía se avergonzaban como cuando eran niños._**

**_El castaño sonrió con ternura y le corrió unos mechones de cabello castaño que le cubrían el rostro, luego le acarició con suavidad las mejillas y la besó._**

**_A pesar de que había impuesto la regla de "no besarse" para evitar contagiarlo, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y corresponderle._**

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el eco de pasos aproximarse por el pasillo. Rápidamente se incorporó y se fregó los ojos con cansancio. ¿Se había quedado dormida sin notarlo? Soltó un quejido cuando algo callo de ella. Al mirar vio un abrigo que, al olerlo, percibió claramente el perfume a violetas de Tomoyo, su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo había llegado ella ahí¿Cuándo se enteró de dónde estaba?

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió la vista al pasillo. ¿Era el medico? Suspiró con algo de desilusión al ver a su amiga y su novio, Eriol, acercarse a ella.

-Sakura...- Balbuceaba la joven amatista mirándola preocupada. –Lo vi en las noticias y vine corriendo. Como dormías cuando llegamos, no quise despertarte. ¿Sabes algo de Li?- Cuestionó, para luego suspirar y abrazarla con gesto maternal.

-Tengo mucho miedo.- Se quejaba la oji-verde comenzando a llorar de nuevo, como una niña pequeña. –Si algo le pasa...- Comienza a decir, para luego callarse al escuchar pasos de nuevo. ¡Era el medico!

-¿Cómo está?- Inquirió saber Sakura sin darle tiempo al hombre de terminar de acercarse. -¿Va a estar bien?- Agregó nerviosa.

-El paciente, tuvo una hemorragia interna debido a...- Comenzaba a explicar con calma.

-¿Va a estar bien o no?- Exigía saber la menor de los Kinomoto mirándolo nerviosa.

-Sí... pudimos detener la hemorragia, y va a salvarse. Solo necesita reposar...- Musita el medico sin perder los estribos. –Fue transferido a una habitación de terapia intensiva. Ahora están terminando de tratar sus heridas de menor gravedad, en un momento podrán pasar a verlo.- Comentaba consiguiendo que el trío suspirara aliviado. -De a uno.- Culminó haciendo énfasis, para luego disculparse y marcharse.

Al cabo de una hora, les permiten pasar a ver al ambarino, diciendo que este descansaba.

-Mejor pasa primero Sakura, luego entramos a verlo nosotros...- Balbuceaba Tomoyo con una sonrisa. La ojiverde asintió sin comprender bien y entró con sigilo.

-Shaoran...- Susurró al acercarse a la cama, para luego sonreír levemente y suspirar molesta consigo misma, al sentir las lagrimas caer de nuevo. Tomó aire e intentó limpiarse con el dorso de las manos, sobresaltándose cuando sintió la mano masculina acariciarle una mejilla, borrando el camino de las lagrimas, para después secarle los ojos.

-Sakura... lo siento... no llegué a nuestra cita...- Susurraba él con fatiga mirándola preocupado.

-Tonto...- Se quejaba la joven –No me pidas perdón.- Agregó para luego abrazarlo con cuidado. –Me alegra tanto que estés bien. Estaba tan preocupada. Tuve mucho miedo de que te pasara algo malo.- Culminó escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, mientras que el castaño sonreía con dulzura y le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza.

-Lamento haberte asustado...- Se disculpaba con dulzura, para después besarle la sien. Sakura negó con la cabeza, para luego sentarse en su sitio permitiéndole estar cómodo.

-No lo hiciste a propósito.- Lo justificaba ella sonriendo tranquila de verlo bien. –Por un momento pensé que no te vería nunca más.- Se quejaba demostrando su debilidad. –Sentí que me moriría cuando te vi tendido en el suelo, Shaoran...- Agregaba bajando la mirada avergonzada, consiguiendo que el sonriera levemente.

-Prometo... que cuando salga de aquí. Tendremos nuestra cita. Y entonces encontraré el momento para dártelo...- Afirmaba asintiendo levemente, consiguiendo que la oji-verde ladeara la cabeza levemente sin comprender.

-Cuando salgas... vas a descansar.- Respondía la joven en tono sobre protector, consiguiendo que el castaño riera levemente.

-Entonces, tendré que dártelo ahora.- Se quejaba el joven en tono de niño regañado, para luego buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, el cual estaba acomodado sobre una mesa junto a la cama. De él saca una pequeña cajita la cual le da a la joven oji-verde. –Ábrelo.- Pide mirándola con impaciencia.

La muchacha lo mira callada, para luego mirar la cajita aterciopelada y abrirla con cuidado. Allí reposaba, sobre una pequeña almohadilla, un anillo de plata con su nombre y el del ambarino grabados en el interior.

-Yo...- Balbuceaba ella sin saber que decir.

-Sakura... cuando terminemos nuestros estudios...- Comenzó a decir él, para luego mirarla. -¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?- Cuestionó luego, tomando la cajita para enseñarle el interior.

-Shaoran...- Murmuraba la joven sonrojada, para luego sonreír con dulzura y asentir. El castaño sonríe y toma la sortija, para luego acomodarla en la mano, de su ahora prometida, y besarle el dorso.

La ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo una enorme sonrisa y le apretó con suavidad la mano.

Tenía algunas dudas sobre mi futuro incierto, pero no importa. Si estás conmigo, Shaoran... pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Holaz!! aca toy con el 2do Drabble xDD bueno... vieron que aca terminan las cosas re bien!! )... P bueno espero les guste el drabble... 

dejen reviews onegai!!

adioz!!


	3. Sweetness

**Sweetness**

Observaba la entrada del lugar en silencio. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía. No debería haber aceptado asistir a la despedida de soltero de Eriol. Suelta un suspiro resignado. Seguro habrían miles de jovencitas bailando en pasarelas mientras se deshacían de la escasa ropa que llevaban y sus amigos las tocarían, les darían su dinero, como quien le da de comer flores a los cerdos.

Sin mas preámbulo, ingresó en el lugar. Miró a su alrededor, hasta encontrar a sus viejos compañeros de la secundaria celebrar, y se acercó. Los hombres reían y le gastaban bromas al futuro novio. Él los escuchaba resignado.

-¡Vamos, Shaoran! Anímate, esto es para pasarla bien- Se quejaba uno de ellos riendo. Estaba ahogado en alcohol.

-Jaja, ni empezó la fiesta y Yamazaki esta ebrio.- Comentaba otro de los muchachos riendo.

-No debería estar aquí... Mañana tengo que trabajar en un caso muy importante...- Se quejaba el ambarino resignado.

-Pero solo será un momento...- Comenta el ojiazul tranquilamente, con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, consiguiendo que el castaño asintiera rendido. Solo se quedaría una hora. No más.

Rápidamente las luces del bar se apagaron y una música sensual comenzó a sonar de fondo, dejando que solo se viera la pasarela de color carmesí. A los pocos segundos comenzaron a entrar varías jóvenes quienes danzaban provocando a los hombres que habían asistido.

Shaoran bostezaba aburrido, mientras veía a sus amigos silbar y extender billetes hacia las jóvenes para dejárselos en las diminutas prendas que llevaban puestas. Eso era grotesco. Suspira y mira a Eriol quien reía divertido mientras veía a los demás 'comensales'.

Todo era tal y como había predicho mentalmente. Asintió y se rascó la cabeza aburrido, para luego mirar a sus viejos compañeros suspirar resignados debido a que las jóvenes se habían marchado y las luces se apagaron de nuevo.

Al cabo de un momento, el lugar volvió a iluminarse dejando ver a una chica, quien llevaba un vestido color celeste.

_Un ángel..._ Pensó el joven abogado mirando la pasarela con los ojos bien abiertos. La muchacha comenzó a avanzar por el escenario, danzando de una manera inocente y tranquila.

-¡Mucha ropa!- Gritó uno de los amigos del ambarino divertido, consiguiendo que los otros dos rieran, por lo que él suspiró resignado.

-¡Yamazaki!- Lo llamó molesto el ambarino mirándolo. _¡Dios¡Solo es una niña!_ Se quejaba mentalmente el castaño, para luego mirar a la muchacha que le había clavado la mirada.

Podía percibirse la electricidad en el aire.

La miraba fijo. Alcanzaba a ver la tristeza en sus ojos, por mas que luciera una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Raudamente, la chica cortó el contacto visual y continuó con su danza, siendo detenido todo al cabo de un momento, puesto que uno de los 'clientes' del lugar había saltado sobre la joven bailarina.

-N..no- Se quejaba la joven asustada intentando apartarse en vano, mientras los hombres silbaban divertidos y las bailarinas gritaban asustadas el nombre de la joven. Sakura.

-Demonios...- Musitó el ambarino molesto poniéndose de pie, para luego levantarse y apartar al hombre sujetándolo de la ropa. –¡Dijo que la dejes en paz!- Exclamaba molesto, para luego empujarlo.

-Hey... calma... a ellas les encantan estas cosas...- Comentaba el hombre divertido mientras se tambaleaba levemente.

-Imbecil...- Musitó el ambarino mordaz, para luego suspirar y volverse a la joven. –¿Estas bien?- Cuestionó con suavidad extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Si... gracias...- Susurra ella, para luego mirarlo. Sus ojos eran verdes como un hermoso par de esmeraldas. Suspira y pasa saliva nervioso. De repente se había imaginado a la joven en su lecho, bajo su cuerpo, ambos fundiéndose para ser uno solo.

Sacude levemente la cabeza, para luego mirarla. Debió darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, puesto que se había sonrojado levemente, o quizás fue porque no dejó de mirarla a los ojos ni por un segundo.

-Bueno... mmh...- Balbuceaba él nervioso, para luego hacer una inclinación de la cabeza. –Cuídate mucho...- Culminó para ir por su abrigo y despedirse de sus amigos, para luego salir rápidamente de allí.

¿Qué le pasaba¿Qué había sido eso? Suspiró y sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza mientras subía en su elegante auto, para luego golpearse la cabeza con el volante un par de veces, intentando borrar aquellos pensamientos que se habían formado en su cabeza. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo¡Seguro esa chica debería tener unos dieciocho o diecinueve años! Bueno... el tenia veintiséis... ¿cuánta diferencia habría¿Siete u ocho años? No era tanto. No estaba tan mal¿No?. ¿¡Pero qué diablos estaba pensando!? Seguro se estaba volviendo loco.

-Li Shaoran... eres un enfermo...- Se recriminaba a si mismo mirando su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor con repulsión. –Amigo... ¿¡acaso estas loco¡Es una niña por todos los cielos!- Se gritaba a si mismo, para luego suspirar. Bien, había enloquecido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio discutía con su propio reflejo? Seguro debería tomarse unas vacaciones. Si, eso era. Demasiado trabajo.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Varias semanas habían pasado desde la despedida de soltero de Eriol. Su amigo ya se había casado.

La boda fue preciosa. Tomoyo era una joven dulce, amable, inteligente y hermosa. Perfecta para su amigo. Seguro ella se encargaría de ponerle los puntos y hacerlo tomar las cosas con un poco mas de seriedad. Esa sonrisa divertida ante toda situación ya lo sacaba un poco de sus casillas.

Casi un mes había transcurrido. Un mes sin ver de nuevo a esa chica de hermosos ojos verdes, como esmeraldas. Esa muchacha de la que solo sabía el nombre.

A pesar de solo haberla visto una vez, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, en el aroma que desprendía, en el armonioso sonido de su voz, en lo suave que era su piel al tacto, en lo hermoso que era su cabello que caía pesadamente y de manera juguetona sobre sus hombros.

_¡Demonios!_ Se estaba volviendo loco.

Necesitaba verla de nuevo, poder hablar con ella un poco. Quería conocerla.

Luego de meditarlo varías veces, mientras firmaba unos papeles, tomó una decisión. Esa noche iría de nuevo a ese lugar.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Tras esperar un tiempo, dando vueltas en la entrada, entró en aquel lugar plagado de telas de satén y color rojo, con aroma a sahumerios.

-Ahm... disculpe... Quisiera...- Comienza a decir, siendo interrumpido por la encargada de aquel 'local de entretenimiento'.

-Ah¿si¿A quien quiere contratar?- Cuestionó la mujer, excesivamente maquillada.

El castaño se quedó callado mirándola, para luego suspirar y preguntar por la ojiverde, a lo que la anciana lo guió hacia la parte de atrás del local, no sin antes cobrarle una gran suma de dinero por la joven.

-Aquí. Pase por favor.- Dijo la mujer abriendo una puerta de madera, dándole paso a una habitación decorada con rojo pasión y algunos toques en morado. Sentía que en esa habitación enloquecería.

Sin más preámbulo, entró y recorrió el cuarto con la mirada. –Enseguida haré que traigan a Sakura para usted, joven Li...- Musita la mujer con una sonrisa falsa, mientras salía de la habitación.

Volteó a escuchar la puerta ser abierta. Entonces pudo verla de nuevo. La joven ojiverde entraba con torpeza en el cuarto luciendo un hermoso vestido color lavanda. Las mangas largas le cubrían las manos, y el cabello estaba recogido en un apretado rodete. Intentó verla a los ojos, pero ella se empeñaba en observar el suelo.

-Ahm...- Balbuceó sin saber que decirle. Estaba embelesado.

Al escuchar su voz, la joven levanto un poco los brazos llevándolos hacia su pecho, tocando con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha su labio inferior mientras que los de la izquierda, temblaban compulsivamente.

-Tranquila...- Agregó con suavidad. Estaba temblando. Pero... ¿Por qué? Intentó acercarse para ayudarla a sentarse, pero ella se alejó un poco. Le temía a él. –Yo solo...- Comenzó a decir, para luego quedarse anonadado mirándola.

Había llevado ambas manos hacia su espalda para soltar su cabello y luego comenzar a soltar el elegante vestido, a lo que el ambarino se apresuro a tomarle las muñecas deteniéndola.

-Espera... espera... yo... solo quiero...- Musitó mirándola. La muchacha levanto la vista para observarlo con inquietud, curiosidad y... miedo. Si, el miedo estaba presente en sus ojos.

Kami. Comenzaba a perderse en esa verde y profunda mirada, llena de sentimientos. Cada vez sentía mas deseos de estar con ella, de cuidarla.

-Quiero hablar. ¿Si? Solo quiero conocerte.- Explicó soltando un suspiro para poder volver a la tierra.

La muchacha lo miró callada. Sin dejar de verlo fijo a los ojos.

Tomoyo le había dicho que algunos preferían hablar antes de... bueno, eso. Por que si ella estaba tensa, entonces...

-Vamos a sentarnos ¿si?- Ofreció él con calma, soltando sus muñecas con suavidad para luego señalar la cama, a la cual se aproximó con cautela y tomó asiento en uno de los bordes. –No voy a hacerte nada... por favor, siéntate.- Susurró de manera pausada, por temor a asustarla, mientras indicaba un sitio a su lado.

La joven permaneció de pie, pegada a la puerta. Lo examinaba con los ojos.

¿Qué tenía aquel tipo¿Era homosexual¿no la consideraba atractiva¿O en realidad quería hablar y prepararla para el 'acto'?

-Mh... ¿estas bien?- Cuestionó el ambarino al ver que la ojiverde no se movía un solo centímetro de su sitio. –Oye...- Comenzaba a decir, para luego soltar un suspiro. –Yo... yo no vine para eso. Por favor entiéndelo.- Intentó explicar resignado.

La joven continuó mirándolo con desconfianza, mientras tanteaba en la puerta de manera discreta, hasta encontrar el picaporte y abrir dispuesta a huir. Dejando solo al castaño, que no hace mas que suspirar resignado y tomar su sacó para luego salir.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡Sakura!- La llamó la encargada, a lo que la joven acudió inmediatamente. ¿La golpearía por no cumplir el trabajo?

-¿S...si?- Cuestionó con cautela, mirando a la mujer que la miraba con calma.

-Junta tus cosas... puedes irte.- Culminó la anciana con firmeza –Pagaron tu deuda, así que ya no es necesario que estés aquí.- Agregó dejando atónita a la joven muchacha.

-¿Alguien la pagó¿Puedo saber quién?- Inquirió saber mirando a la anciana quien suspiró.

-Pidió que no te dijera su nombre...- Responde la mujer para luego observar como la muchacha se marchaba a buscar sus escasas cosas para poder marcharse de allí.

¡Era libre! Libre, gracias a un alma bondadosa que había sido caritativa con ella.

Caminó hacia la salida, sin mirar hacia atrás. No quería recordar nada de aquel lugar.

Al cruzar el umbral de la entrada, miró en todas direcciones. Quizás encontraría a su salvador.

-Ahora... ¿Ahora si podemos hablar?- Cuestiona una voz a sus espaldas haciéndola sobresaltarse. Al voltear ve al castaño de pie con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su traje de empresario.

-Vos... fuiste quien...- Intentó preguntar, pero él levanto una mano interrumpiéndola.

-Pensé que quizás así, si podríamos hablar.- Comenta con calma el joven.

-Yo...- Murmuró la ojiverde mirándolo. –No.. no se como pagarte.- Agregó sintiendo un leve temor de que él la obligara a hacer lo mismo que en aquel cabaret.

-Mmh, es difícil.- Comentaba el joven volviendo a meter la mano en su bolsillo, mirando la calle pensativo, para luego de un momento mirarla. –Supongo que con aceptar tomar un café conmigo y charlar, estará bien.- Agregó sonriendo levemente, haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha y sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo, era solo un café.

* * *

N/A: Holas!? y? que les parecio? les gusto este drabble?!

Agradecimientos especiales a mi sensei Kaoru-Chan por aconsejarme y darme ideas en el Drabble!!

Gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews!! xD lo termine por ustedeses una colgada

Jejeje espero dejen reviews: )

AH!! me olvidaba!!

** Foro de Sakura & Shaoran!! recien abierto!**

**http(:)(/)(/)www( . )shaoranandsakura( . )tk**

Bueno xD ahora si me despido!!

Besos a todos!!

_**MaeryxPunkgirl**_


End file.
